


Pineapple, Reposado and Moot Court

by RoEstel



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Donna is Donna, M/M, Pineapples
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 法学院AU，四年级的Harvey不得不作为前辈带带法学院新生Mike，带着带着带到床上去了的故事。有一点狗血，有一点误会，以及很多酒精，和永远是对的的Donna。妖都slo6无料旧文搬运
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 3





	Pineapple, Reposado and Moot Court

哈佛法学院的兄弟会有个不成文的规定，每年进入法学院的新人都可以向兄弟会申请一位法学院三年级的优秀学长或者学姐组成buddy group，这位学长会在新人进入法学院的第一个学期带着他熟悉法学院的各种潜规则和强大的资源。毫无疑问，如果新人靠自己去摸索所谓的“规则”会头破血流多少次——不仅是比喻意，很多时候这个词指的是字面意义。

而兄弟会的管理层毫无疑问地会成为新人们申请的首选，作为管理层他们也理应做出榜样，带好新人，或许趁机还能内定自己的接班人，保证自己毕业之后在校内的影响力。Harvey不是不知道有些管理层成员会趁机捞一些好处，如果新人是个漂亮的小妞的话就更不言而喻了。女性申请人在申请的信封里“不小心”放进一张自己的照片这几年已经开始流行起来，听说去年还有一个清秀的男孩子把自己的照片也放进去了。Harvey并不喜欢这种说得好听点是“利用自己的地位得到一切应得的好处”，说的难听点其实就是占小便宜的行为，所以当他需要决定自己带哪个新人的时候，他在那堆压根没被拆封过、信封精致且书法优美的申请信里挑出了一封看起来最普通的。

Harvey知道进入兄弟会的管理层是要付出代价的，他也愿意为了兄弟会那些不言而喻的特权以及强大的人脉付出代价，他刚进兄弟会的时候被半夜拖出去，在及脚踝的积雪里被当时管理层里的几个学长连珠炮一样地问哈佛法学院的创始人是谁一类的问题，答不出来的人就要在天寒地冻里脱衣服；他也被管理层要求过去顶他们买卖大麻的锅（他巧妙地既解决了问题又保持了自己记录的干净，不过这就是另一个故事了）……这些他都做到了，但是他没料到当他真的进入了管理层之后这最后一个本应是不痛不痒的代价，会让他足足一直头疼到毕业。

而这个代价的名字，叫做Mike Ross。

当Harvey从他的同僚那里得知Mike Ross竟然敢在每个新人都需要经历的雪地问话里对学长顶嘴并拒绝脱裤子的时候，他就应该意识到这个有着毛刺刺的金棕色短发的家伙是个大麻烦。

他那时做好了见他的第一面就给他一个下马威的准备，让这个愣头青懂得法学院的层级之分——难以置信这孩子在哈佛呆了四年了还不知道这个事实——但是Harvey·伟大的·Specter并没有料到这个被他的同僚描述得像一个硬邦邦海胆一样的家伙给他留下的印象并不会是这样。

事实上，Mike Ross与他的第一次见面给他留下了非常好的感觉，这个年轻人虽然说话有点傻里傻气但还算有点分寸，并且能跟得上他的节奏——更不用说这孩子的LSAT竟然得了178的高分，相信他，如果不是天才，是没办法考到那个分数的，而这个高分似乎就是那天晚上Mike被某学长处处刁难你的原因。撇开Harvey自己的分没有Mike高这一点让他有点不是滋味不谈，Harvey很喜欢带有天赋的学弟，因为他可不是什么特别有耐心的人，他也更喜欢能高效率交谈的对象。

可以说Mike Ross达到了所有他对于一个buddy help对象的期望，只是他还有其他一系列他之前没有想到的……麻烦。

“Morning Sunshine.”

Harvey接过不知道从哪里冒出来的Mike递过来的咖啡，初春的早上热咖啡是必备。“你听说上周Pearson Hardman接的那个案子了吗。”

“那个次级贷款的案子？天呐，Ms. Person处理得太赞了。”

“嗯哼，看来你的周末没有全都耗在大麻和酒精上。”Harvey满意地喝了一口咖啡，“你也知道Pearson Hardman是我们毕业之后的首选之一吧？”

Mike点点头：“——所以了解他们公开出来的案子是必备功课。”

“Exactly。”Harvey点头，放下了手中的书和笔记本的他此时才发现了有什么不对——这孩子跟着他进了法经济学的教室，“等等，你不会要告诉我……”

“我加选了法经济学。”

“看在上帝的份上，Michael Ross，”Harvey不由得揉了揉自己的眉心，“你的债权法还不够你受的？而且现在已经快期中了，你是怎么说服教授的？”

Mike摊了摊手：“我债权法期中是3.91，我都不敢想象这分数这么有用，一个分数就解决了Pro. McCone，Pro. Harvesham以及Dean。”

Harvey开始思考自己到底还有没有必要教这个小鬼所谓的“潜规则”，毕竟这个成绩在学校里有的是教授宠着他，不过毕业了要进事务所的话……

“Harvey，你吃早餐了吗。”

“Harvey。”

“……没有。”正翻看笔记本复习上节课内容的Harvey不胜其烦，早知道Mike会不同于以往地给了咖啡之后还会尾随跟他一起上课他就不接咖啡了。

“空腹喝咖啡对胃不好，吃点东西。”

“你什么时候成生物学博士了，Ross?你已经补完了上半个学期的法经济学的内容吗。”

“吃点水果嘛。”

“你哪来的……”Harvey烦躁地抬头，一眼看到一块切成花朵形状插在牙签上的菠萝被递到自己面前，“不。”

“吃一点嘛，吃了我就告诉你我有没有看完上半个学期的法经济学。”

“我不在乎你有没有看完……”

“‘I love you Harvey~’——看，你不吃它会伤心的。”

“……我很欣慰通宵熬夜没把你变成个白痴。”Harvey无可奈何地接过牙签咬了一口，“只吃这一口。”

Mike跟个吃到了糖果的小孩一样露出一个傻兮兮的笑容，接着Harvey塞回去的菠萝继续吃掉。

“……你看完了吗？”

“哈，我就知道你还是在乎的！……没有啦，才看了一半，如果今天的课我听不懂就靠你啦Harvey，你肯定不会坐视不管的吧。”

“我会的。”

“Harvey！”

“Harvey.”

“Mike.”

Mike一如既往地在法经济学课上蹭到了Harvey身边坐下，但是却十分安静。Harvey用他的袖扣打赌今天绝对有什么不对劲，没有咖啡，没有半强迫的早餐，但是这不是他关心的范围。于是他打过招呼之后继续看着他的笔记。而Mike也没有打扰他，只是乖乖拿出了自己的电脑和笔记本。

这真的很奇怪，之前的每一节发经济学课课前的几分钟，Mike都会好好利用，因为“这是我和你唯一一节一样的课嘛~”——这是那个小混蛋的原话。因为法学院的学业很繁重，除了每天早上Mike从不缺席的咖啡和很快的几句问候之外，虽说Harvey和Mike是配对学长学弟，但是他们俩也都挤不出什么时间一起喝下午茶。于是每周一节的他们共同的法经济学课的课前和之后的午餐就成了两人每周默认的单独交流时间。

一般这种时候Mike都会很话痨，恨不得把自己上一周遇到的所有事情事无巨细地吐槽给Harvey，Harvey虽然不会说很多话回复，但是他会难得地耐心地听着，然后说几句提点的话。有的时候Harvey心情好（比如今天食堂的牛排煎得恰到好处而蘑菇汁也没什么毛病）也会说几句自己上一周都做了些什么。

都是很琐碎的事情，类似于Mike没看清门把手上绑了领带就进去了结果发现自己的舍友的某些奇怪的性爱癖好；Mike上周末磕了点大麻结果从周六晚上九点睡到了第二天下午三点；Harvey上周的证据规则课上成功地反驳了教授的一个举例；Mike决定翘掉接下来的这节刑法课，因为课上都是些照本宣科他早就背下来了，不如去多看点实际案例……

但Harvey越来越觉得伴着这些琐碎的Mike那或笑或无奈或苦着脸的表情成为了影响他每周这一天的心情最大的因素。

而今天Mike的低压Harvey也完全没办法不注意到。等到Pro. Harvesham收拾好教案走出教室，Harvey实在是忍不住了，“Mike，你今天……”

Mike闻言抬头看了Harvey一眼，就一眼却已足够让Harvey被他水蓝色眸子里的悲恸镇住。“你……”Harvey的话还没问出口，坐在自己身边的男孩就突然靠向了他，他下意识地张开了自己的双臂，接住这个似乎下一秒就要碎掉的人。他不确定自己和Mike的关系已经好到了这个程度，但是……

“我的奶奶去世了，Harvey。”

凝结于空气中的悲哀让Harvey说不出话来，Mike之前跟他絮絮叨叨的事情里，有三分之一与他的奶奶有关，他总是乐于分享自己的奶奶是如何通过这样那样的小事教导他的。而Harvey毫无疑问地培养起了对那位他素未谋面的长辈的好感。

“我，我很抱歉，Mike，我说真的，非常抱歉……”

Harvey听到空荡荡的教室里回荡着被压抑着的抽泣的声音，他除了轻拍怀里年轻人的后背，把他抱得更紧之外，没有其他的选择。

“Up top。”

“你几岁了，Mike Ross，三岁吗？”Harvey难以置信地看着他那刚刚完美地结束了法经济学project答辩的搭档（虽然他非常不愿意承认）举起来做击掌模样的手。

Mike无辜地摊开手掌：“我赌十刀我们会是得分最高的，你看到Pro. Harvesham脸上的表情了吗，wow~”

“当他知道你债权法期中3.91的时候就应该知道记东西对你来说小菜一碟。”Harvey忍不住嘴角的笑容，就这样被Mike一把揽住了肩膀。“我的学习能力和你的老奸巨猾加在一起，我们就是无敌的！”

“老奸巨猾？”Harvey一边把Mike的爪子拍下去一边带着点兴味地反问。

“我知道在法学院这是称赞，Harvey，Donna教我的。”

Harvey挑起一边的眉毛表示惊讶：“她说的你还真全都信？”

“……什么？！”

“管理系的人一个比一个会忽悠，我说让你跟她学学哈佛的潜规则只是随便说说的，你还真去找她了？”Harvey Specter觉得自己真的被逗乐了，“她有没有收你学费……哦这真是废话她肯定收了。”

Mike瞬间像被霜打了一样：“是啊，她真的很喜欢玛格丽特。”

“你都比不过管理系的人‘老奸巨猾’，你还怎么当律师啊Mike Ross？以后别说你是我的配对学弟……哦别，别再这样看着我，这招没用了。”Harvey对着Mike可怜兮兮的眼神颇有抵抗力地说，“你自己心甘情愿被骗的。”

“是你让我去向她请教的！因为你不喜欢解释那些所谓的潜规则。”Mike死缠烂打地抱怨到，不过他还真没指望Harvey“还”他那几杯玛格丽特——

“Harvey?”

Mike看着自己寝室门外穿着运动衫的Harvey Specter一时间有点难以消化这个消息。

“我来还你的被‘骗走’的玛格丽特，顺便庆祝一下我们的法经济学Project。”Harvey挥了挥手里的一瓶龙舌兰，“我想你应该不是喝玛格丽特的类型，所以我直接拿了一瓶Reposado，你明天什么课？”

“Wow，我当时只是开个玩笑，Harvey。”Mike惊讶地说，“明天是债权法……”

“那正好，小子，”Harvey毫不见外地挤进了Mike的宿舍，“你的舍友呢？”

Mike挠了挠自己七翘八翘的短发，他并不觉得自己的寝室整洁到了可以见人的地步：“出去了，我每周能见到他的时间不超过三个小时，上次我没注意门上的领带就是因为他实在太少回来了。”

Harvey把酒瓶放到茶几上：“所以他今晚不会回来？”

“合理推测？不会。”Mike耸肩，“我去看看能不能找到杯子……你不要抱太大期望。”

“要杯子干什么？”说着，Harvey就拧开瓶盖灌了一口龙舌兰，并没有注意到要找杯子的Mike为什么会转身走进他自己的卧室。

Mike快速又不发出太大动静地掀开自己的被子和床垫，从床垫下拿出了一个牛皮纸袋，然后抽出了里面的SAT成绩报告单，自言自语地说了句什么，就把它塞在自己的后腰里然后用衬衫盖住。“没找到……那就用酒瓶喝吧！”说着他回到了起居室里加入了Harvey。

Mike Ross从来都是一个目标明确的人，他知道自己想要什么，并且他总能得到他所想的，这也就是为什么他替别人代考SAT赚外快被某个被自己拒绝了的混蛋揭发，以致他被考试系统拒之门外起码五年之后，他还是能拿着2390的成绩单走到哈佛面试官的面前。

他承认，想要一个人的话比考试什么的要难很多，但是当他第一次在兄弟会的party上看到Harvey，决定他想要这个眉上有一颗让他欲罢不能的痣的学长的时候，他并没有怀疑过自己能不能得到这位被众多雌性和雄性觑觎的高雅猎豹。

只有捕食者，才能捕猎到另一个捕食者。

而高明的捕食者毫无疑问知道如何完美地隐蔽自己，让自己看上的猎物松懈，露出自己都软的肚皮和咽喉。

“Harvey，你听我解释！”

“我不想听你解释，你知道为什么吗，因为一旦我听了你的解释，那就意味着我要分担你这个见不得人的秘密。”

“Harvey！”

袖子被身后的人快步上前抓住，已经有点微醺的Harvey无可奈何地转过头去，他是经常被别人称作哈佛绅士，但是这并不意味着他真的是一位老派的绅士。他并不喜欢麻烦，更不喜欢别人给他带来麻烦。Mike的确是个有意思的学弟，也是个不错的搭档，他不会否认自己在乎他，但是有了这么一出的话，Mike带来的弊就已经大于益了

“我是你的配对学长不错，Michael Ross，但我不是你的保姆。如果你是担心我告诉别人的话，不用担心，我没傻到要去状告天下我选了一个SAT成绩作假的家伙当我的配对学弟。”

Harvey索性转过身子，贴近了因为Harvey突然显露出的猎豹一样的神情而瞪大了双目的Mike，“但是这不意味着我会愿意听你在这里哭哭啼啼你是怎么遇上了坏蛋，不得不在SAT上作假balabala……这是你的事情，Ross，跟我无关，你只要好好保住你的小屁股，不要再让更多的人发现这件事，尤其是Louis那个家伙！”Harvey说着，渐渐贴近了法学一年级新生那带着点惊恐的脸，“如果你自己不能好好处理被别人发现了，你不要指望我会给你擦屁股，new fish。”

Harvey危险眯了一下眼睛，最后在Mike的细领带上带着威慑地拽了一下作为结尾，只留给Mike一个快速又不失优雅地离开的背影和被顺手带上的寝室门。Mike快步上前一把拉开寝室门，对着那个背影大吼了一声：“我真是个傻子！我还以为……Did your job include giving damn care about me?”

没有回应，毫无疑问。

“Donna，我的反应是不是太过激烈了？”Harvey接过酒保递过来的一杯加冰威士忌和一杯霜冻玛格丽特。

这个学期被不知道第多少次请了鸡尾酒的女孩做出不置可否的表情：“我只能说我以前认识的Harvey Specter做出这种事情我并不会觉得奇怪，你最讨厌的就是麻烦。”

Harvey并没有喝自己的威士忌，而只是把杯子拿在手里小幅度地转着圈子，一时间喧闹的酒吧里的两人之间出现了凝固的沉默。Donna在咽下第三口玛格丽特后，叹了口气，涂着红色指甲油的食指轻轻敲了一下还在做着循环运动的玻璃杯：“但是Harvey，你自己也意识到……”

“是的是的我意识到了！”Harvey就像被碰到了什么开关一样，“我就不应该主动去他寝室的，这样我就……”

“Harvey！”Donna抢过突然有些歇斯底里的朋友手里的酒杯以引起他的注意，“你的意思是你后悔喽？我还以为Harvey Specter从来不会做会让自己后悔的事情。”

毫无顾忌地撸了一把自己平时一丝不苟上过发胶的头发之后，Harvey拿回自己的威士忌喝了一大口：“我可没说我后悔，但是我现在要确保自己不会进一步做出会让自己后悔的事情。”

“Morning, Sunshine.”

第二天一早，“碰巧”路过的Donna“碰巧”看到了某个法学院一年级的天才拿着咖啡傻兮兮地笑着对自己的好友问早安，而Harvey的面部肌肉只是紧绷了一下之后就又放松了下来，自如地接过了咖啡，就像什么都没发生过一样。

就像什么都没发生过一样。

这是Harvey想要达到的效果，毫无疑问，但当他坐在法律心理学的教室里吃着Mike硬塞给自己的帕尼尼的时候，他总是忍不住在脑海里把方才那个递给自己咖啡的男孩的微笑与前一晚他冲着自己的背影喊出来那句话时会有的表情重合到一起去。

Harvey Specter没有时间思考这个，他还有第一次模拟法庭要准备。这次模拟法庭是一个让Pearson Hardman注意到自己的绝佳机会，毫无疑问，听说Jessica Pearson会亲自来旁听。期末之后就会教授们就会公布案情和背景，提前的准备还是有可能的，毕竟教授们喜好的案子就那几种。

虽然已经有其他的律师事务所向Harvey提出了邀请，但Harvey最看好的还是Pearson Hardman，他已经关注这家事务所几年了，双合伙人共同管理使得这家事务所能在互相制约之中发展飞速，业务水平也业内数一数二。Harvey有两位优秀的学长就去了Pearson Hardman，现在已经快要有自己的办公室了，年轻的律师事务所里升职也相对比较快。

当然了，Harvey Specter的野心当然不光光是一个事务所的金牌律师，他要成为合伙人。

这就意味着他的每一步都要是完美的，分毫不错的。

这就意味着，他要在法律心理学课上好好听课，不要再去想那个天杀的怎么SAT就做假了的Mike Ross。

Harvey发现这比让他被Donna在每次的斗嘴里占上风还要难。

“Up top.”

“我已经二十四岁了，Mike Ross，不像你才四岁。”

“Come on, Harvey，期末修罗场终于结束了，你为什么不能开心一点呢，难道你刚刚的法律心理学没得满分？”Mike只得又把已经举起来的手变成摊手。

Harvey回头瞪了Mike一眼：“我看过你的档案，你在大四就修了法律心理学，而且是接近满分，Mike Ross，不要以为我不知道。”

“Wow，Harvey，你这么关心我，我自己都快忘了。”

“别自恋了，Ross，我选你做配对学弟怎么可能不查你。不过这才半年，我对此很担心，以后你会不会案子还没结就忘了客户的名字。”

Mike笑出声来，快步赶上Harvey揽住后者的肩膀：“认真的，Harvey，要不要去酒吧喝一轮？我们还从来没一起去酒吧喝过酒呢。”

Harvey无可奈何地停下脚步，拨下自己肩膀上的爪子，从手上的公文包里抽出一个牛皮纸文件夹拍在Mike的胸前：“这周末看完，找好资料，把背景弄懂。你不会想去酒吧的，相信我。Now, if you excuse me, 兄弟会管理层要开例会了。”

Mike不明所以地接住胸前的牛皮纸袋：“这是什么？”

带着不知道从何而来、毫无缘由的一丝怒火和无奈，Harvey又瞪了Mike一眼：“好好准备，不要给我丢脸，Mike Ross，你要成为第一个一年级就参与哈佛法学院三年级模拟法庭的家伙了。如果不是Quinn突然得了伤寒，你不会有这个机会，所以感谢纽约的冬天吧。”

上帝啊，Harvey由衷地希望自己身后那个正在欢呼着跳舞的家伙能靠得住。教授们出的题目只会比平时考试要难很多，毕竟考试是评价和让人得学分的，而来围观模拟法庭的事务所代表们是来选择最优秀的。

更不用说自己这次的对手是Louis，天知道那家伙为了赢能做出什么来。

“Harvey…”

“别，别说话，我现在只想打人。”

Mike一听Harvey的语气就乖乖地闭上了嘴。他并没有太明白到底发生了什么，他对自己还是很有自信的，他对Harvey更有信心，他也不是没有参加过模拟法庭，但是方才的情况有点太过于压倒性，让人有些难以置信。这次为了自己能提前在法学院里出点名气，更是为了Harvey，为了Harvey对自己的信任，从前喜欢投机取巧走捷径的Michael Ross踏踏实实地做了背景调查、资料挖掘、绞尽脑汁预想过所有他能想到的情景，他考LAST的时候都没这么认真过；每一次开庭他都像是面对着……他也不知道，他就算面对着哈佛面试官都没这么坐立不安过。

他只是不想让Harvey失望。

输了的结果难以置信而无法解释，Mike曾以为自己和Harvey的组合肯定是不会输的。如果Harvey现在要打他一顿泄愤的话他不会介意，毕竟是Harvey给了自己这个机会，而他们输了。说Mike不暗暗担心是不是自己拖了后退是不可能的，虽然他有的时候有些自信过度到了cocky的程度，但是在Harvey身边Mike其实有隐藏的迷弟属性，毕竟Harvey Specter是所有学法并且计划做律师的哈佛学生的偶像级别的人物。

而这个偶像刚刚输了模拟法庭。

Harvey Specter从来不输。

Mike并没怎么跟兄弟会里的其他人打过交道，但是Harvey与Louis的关系紧张是法学院里众人皆知的。Louis也是数一数二的优秀，只是Harvey的人格魅力比他要多那么一些，所以Louis经常独来独往。不过Harvey也是承认他的专业水平的，只是他可不会觉得自己输给Louis会心甘情愿——Mike很清楚这一点，Harvey从来都不会心甘情愿地输给任何人。

两人直到走到Harvey的寝室楼下都没有说话，空气紧绷在两人之间，压迫着Mike的胸腔，他实在忍不住了。

“…Harvey，我….”

“现在几点了？”

Mike一下子有点摸不着头脑，胸口的压迫莫名其妙地因为Harvey的这句话消失了，他回答了Harvey的问题：“七点半多一点，寒假已经开始三天了。”

“你要回家吗？”

“不……我以前都是跟我奶奶一起过的，所以……寒假我就呆在寝室过了，看看肥皂剧和案例。”Mike状不在意地耸了一下肩膀。

“去我那里住，下学期期末之后还有一次模拟法庭，但是那次就算赢了，事务所也不一定会再预先要人。”

Mike觉得自己好像幻听了：“Harvey，你在‘下学期’这个词之前有说其他的东西吗？”

被问的人带着点恼火地瞪了学弟一眼：“说了，Ross，你这个听力竟然能听到法官说的话我表示震惊。我说，那你就去我寝室住，我寒假是回不去了，我舍友已经回德州了。这次的案子有蹊跷，你要帮我好好研究一下，既然当了我的搭档就别想跑了。”

被同时鄙视和威胁的Mike原来想傻笑的来着，但是Harvey的表情成功地让他保持了严肃：“Aye, captain.”

“回去收拾一下，提前说好，看剧我只接受星际迷航。”Harvey扔给Mike一把钥匙，露出了今天第一个表情，而这个表情接近于微笑。

Mike保持着接住钥匙搂在胸口的动作看着一身剪裁贴身的西服的Harvey头也不回地走向寝室的方向，一时间弄不清Harvey到底是要跟自己还是保持之前那种划清界限的态度还是他改主意了。

这种时候……问Donna。

出乎Mike意料的是，之前从来有求必应（虽然不一定真的会给出正面回答）的Donna这次竟然一句“你自己琢磨去吧”就把他打发了——那可是他排了两个多小时的队买来的圣诞限定蛋糕！他回寝室之后还被Harvey骂了一顿：因为他没多买一个！

再加上他和Harvey对模拟法庭的案子一筹莫展，平安夜的到来对于Mike有些索然无味，直到Harvey递给他蛋奶酒的时候，他才反应过来平安夜到了。

“第一个自己过的圣诞节？”Harvey抿嘴看怆然的Mike，“你需要习惯这种感觉，kid。”

Mike看着Harvey带着笑意的时候就会微微弯起来的眼睛，一时间失语，他好像感觉到了什么，但是又说不清。

Harvey只当Mike还沉浸在失去了奶奶以及第一个没和家人度过圣诞节的失落中，向他举了举杯：“Merry Christmas, Mike.”

“Ah, sorry… Merry Christmas, Harvey.”

窗外纽约的灯火通明映在装着蛋奶酒的玻璃杯上，玻璃碰撞发出清脆的声音，Mike在那一瞬间看着Harvey就像是看到了绚烂的烟花下对自己举杯的盖茨比的尼克。

然后他就知道了为什么Donna没有回答他这次的问题。

Mike露出得逞一般的得意笑容：“You care about me, Harvey.”

“Nope.”Harvey移开了自己的目光，喝了一口蛋奶酒，但这遮不住他咧开并上扬的嘴角。

正如Harvey不会看不到为了这次模拟法庭，这个才法学一年级的家伙到底付出了多少心血。

Mike看着Harvey留给自己的侧脸，做出了一个决定，一步险棋。

之前他的所作所为都建立在他要得到Harvey的基础上，但现在，他将要做的，只是他想为了Harvey而做，Harvey对此的反应Mike真的没法预料，他也不在乎。

Harvey被骗了。

事实上，他不能说自己被骗了，因为狡猾如Mike Ross恐怕真的没有对他说过谎话。但是那种被背叛的感觉足以让他怒火中烧。Harvey已经忘了是哪天Mike突然不会在每天早上他的必经之路上拿着咖啡和早餐等着他。第一次的时候他以为是这个家伙睡过了还是什么，他甚至担心Mike是不是生病了没能起床还发消息问了他是不是出事了。

没有回复，Mike第二天早上也没有出现。

直到一周之后，Louis带着他前所未有的欠揍表情出现在Harvey的面前，问他的“配对小学弟”去了哪里。

Harvey·哈佛绅士·Specter差点在光天化日之下给Louis一拳。

Harvey有些疑惑，因为Louis能给Mike的肯定不比自己能给他的多，况且Louis在上次的模拟法庭上已经赢了，这次的模拟法庭肯定不会那么拼尽权力……难道是他觉得继续跟着自己是不可能赢的？因为上次他们输给了Louis？

“就因为上次我们输给了Louis？”Harvey重重地把酒杯砸在吧台上，说出这句话还是能让他的声音微微颤抖。

“Harvey……”Donna轻轻抚上好友的肩膀，“我就知道你会耿耿于怀，所以我已经去截过Mike了。”

“什么？你去……？”Harvey猛地抬起头来，太过突然的动作加上酒精使得他的脑袋有点昏昏沉沉的。

Donna一边拿走Harvey的酒杯一边点了点头：“他说，‘I need him to trust me. And I will work as hard as I can. As long as it takes to make it happen.’——我背下来的，分毫不差。”

“他是什么意思？”Harvey下意识地想去抢酒杯，无奈酒杯被Donna拿得更远。“我不知道，伟大的Harvey Specter，你们两个的交流从来都不属于外人能听懂的范围，我知道的是，你今晚不许再喝了，不然你明天的法社会学80分都上不了，懂不？”

Harvey没有什么威慑力地瞪了Donna一眼，但也放弃了夺回酒杯的企图，只是托着腮看着她。“你知道如果我这次没法赢的话，就算我法社会学考了满分，Pearson Hardman也不会在乎的不是吗。”

“我只知道，”Donna威慑性地瞪了Harvey一眼，“你现在要去好好休息，暂时忘掉Mike Ross那个小混蛋，我知道你肯定留了后手，你不会完全信任任何人。”

Harvey眨了一下眼睛没有否认：“但是这次模拟法庭我只有跟他搭档才可能得到Pearson Hardman的注意，跟Quinn搭档是没戏的。”

Donna耸肩：“既然如此，你为什么不能全然相信他一次呢？——提前说好，这不是我的‘官方建议’，只是女人的第六感而已。”

冒这么大的险毫无疑问不是Harvey会做的事情，Harvey Specter从不冒没有把握的险。

但是谁说这次冒险是没有把握的呢？

“你抱怨过我们从来没一起在酒吧喝过酒。”

Harvey满意地看到Mike差点因为自己的声音从吧台边跳起来，这家伙扶好晃晃悠悠的高脚杯之后还是没敢回头。Harvey有点被这家伙的小心翼翼逗乐了：“我还以为Mike Ross有在模拟法庭上倒戈揭发搭档曾经贿赂证人的勇气，就肯定不会没有面对他的配对学长的勇气？”

“Harvey…”Mike刚转过头打算好好解释一下所有的所有，却突然被身后的人按住了后脑勺，抵住了额头。

“我相信一个学年下来你应该已经了解到了这样倒戈——虽然是指出Louis有悖道德之处——会在法学院兄弟会里带来什么样的后果，Mike。”

“Worth it.”Mike笑着说，过近的距离使得他目光很难聚焦到那令他着迷的笑容上，只能露出天知道有多傻的傻笑。

当然值得，Mike Ross从来都是一个目标明确的人，他知道自己想要什么，并且他总能得到他所想的。当他发现自己想要的需要付出极大的代价的时候，他会权衡一下值不值得。

而为了Harvey Specter，什么都是值得的，哪怕Harvey有可能在这件事之后不再理他。

Mike从未如此想接近一个人，了解一个人，进入他的生活，伴他左右，和他一起奋斗，分享胜利的快感，成为他的人生的一部分——而这唯一一次他就选择了Harvey Specter这么个彬彬有礼而如此难以接近的人。多亏了Donna的建议和他自己的厚脸皮、厚脸皮和厚脸皮。

和最后这步险棋。

“我的确这么抱怨过，你竟然还记得。”Mike缓慢地侧头，在Harvey的耳边低沉地说，满意地感觉到对方的身体因为自己而敏感地微微颤抖，“那今晚就好好喝一轮吧。”

Harvey并没有料到Mike那句话是含有色情意喻的，直到Mike把他压在床上，拿出一瓶龙舌兰缓缓地倒了一部分出来在他裸露的胸膛上。弥漫在空气中的酒精无孔不入，熏得床上的两人仿若处于烈日之下，不耐而又渴求。

Mike仿若膜拜地伏下身，吻住因为燥热而不住扭动的恋人的锁骨，张口品尝到浓烈的龙舌兰和一丝丝的古龙水的气息。“还记得这瓶龙舌兰吗，Harvey。”

处于精神恍惚边缘的Harvey努力地拼凑起自己的意识，睁大了眼睛：“这不会是上次那瓶……”

“对，”Mike把沾着龙舌兰的双唇凑到Harvey热得吓人的耳廓边，借着话语吐出更多燥热的气息，“就是上次那瓶我们未曾分享完的Reposado……”

“你，你是故意的……”Harvey此时才意识到了什么，意识到这个SAT成绩作假的家伙是绝不可能平时把证据就那么大条地放在自己与舍友公用的起居室茶几上的。

没有否定Harvey的Mike此时仿若一条缠住目标猎物而餮足的蟒蛇，他的嘴唇侧滑游走到了Harvey急促喘息的唇边，继而突然捉住，带着仿若要让身下的人窒息的猛烈。Harvey的身体下意识地猛然弓起，浸透了酒精和汗液的胸膛一下子贴上了Mike的，两人不约而同地在胶着的唇齿间发出带着酒精味而心满意足的叹息。

“搂着我，Harvey。”Mike在接吻的间隙用命令的口吻说，Harvey正因为接吻闭着眼睛，此时缓缓睁开，带着对命令口气的不满，皱了一下眉。Mike的嘴角勾出一个笑容，他把唇挪到了Harvey的眼皮四周，语调低沉：“搂着我，我不想说第三遍，love。”

Harvey突然倒吸了一口冷气，双目缓缓地闭上，双臂带着犹存的一丝不甘，搂住了身上人的脖子。Mike不得不闭上眼睛忍住自己的冲动——因为Harvey无言的顺从和信任，从脊椎底部升起的电流让他差点失去理智。吻上眉毛上方的那颗他觑觎许久的痣，同时手灵活地下滑，解开了身下人一丝不苟的皮带和西装裤。

Mike几乎是在下意识地动作，因为他的大脑里几乎一片空白，只有蒸腾的酒精和快要盈出胸膛的爱意与爱意得到回应的满足在他的身体里左突右撞，使得他爱抚Harvey的手掌颤抖，使得他膜拜Harvey的双唇颤抖。

他就知道Harvey总有一天会是他的，他的。

“你是我的，Harvey，你是我的。”Mike的手指带着润滑剂在他所呼唤的人体内小心翼翼地分剪，动作的温柔与他语气略带的蛮横截然相反。

上帝啊，光是说出这句话就能让Mike发狂，更不用说Harvey别开脑袋默认的样子了。他怎么可能忍住不彻彻底底地占有身下这个平日里那么高傲不可渎的人，让他完全成为自己的。于是他再一次夺去Harvey的呼吸，小心却也不容置疑地推进恋人的身体。

过于青涩的紧绷让Mike不由得倒吸一口冷气，快要沸腾的大脑突然来了个刹车。Mike相信自己刚刚的扩张是足够的，毕竟他怎么舍得让自己的心急伤害到身下的人。可这……

“Harvey？”

Harvey正由于疼痛紧颦着眉毛咬着下唇，从牙齿缝中哼了一声回应Mike。

“你该不会……”Mike小心翼翼的话刚问出一半，就被Harvey突然睁眼的瞪视噎了回去：“我天杀得怎么会知道我是双性恋！”Mike几乎控制不住自己身体的颤抖。

他闭上眼睛，轻轻俯下身子，让自己的肌肤紧贴着Harvey的，然后以他能做到的最温柔的动作，轻轻地退出一点，然后再进入，用轻微的动作让Harvey渐渐适应后穴里的异物感。

他等了那么久，不差这一会。Mike轻吻着Harvey皱紧的眉头，小声安抚着恋人紧张的身体。他细细地感觉着Harvey的甬道紧咬着自己的阴茎一点点地放松，又因为自己的抽动而紧张起来。Mike就像是感受到了一个不同的Harvey。

这个Harvey他也要得到。于是Mike一边小心地让他渐渐适应，一边寻找着能让Harvey不再皱着眉头的那一点。他忍住彻彻底底占有身下人的欲望，直到Harvey突然弓起身子，腰和背部连成一条流畅的曲线，猝不及防的声音从Harvey的唇齿间流出，硬生生地被掐在了一半的地方。

Mike知道自己不用再忍耐了，他退出，然后再次冲撞上那一点，同时趁机咬住Harvey挺起的胸膛上的一边乳头，有点邪恶地想再次听到Harvey刚刚扼住的呻吟。

“M…Mike！”这样的刺激不是Harvey所熟悉的，但是他又控制不住自己的身体去迎合Mike，张开嘴却又吸入了一大口带着酒精气息的蒸腾空气，从尾椎传来的快感化作电流流过脊椎，让Harvey全身发软。

“喊我的名字，Harve，喊我的名字。”Mike持续地冲击着Harvey的那一点，他的手突然滑到Harvey的背后，一个发力把使不上劲的他抬了起来，抱在怀里。“Mike！”Harvey吓得喊出声来，尾音却又带上了呻吟的意味，“嗯……”

“怎么了，Harve？”Mike抱着怀里软在自己肩上的人，体位的变换让他能更加深入Harvey的身体，Harvey的胸膛也唾手可得。Mike伸出舌尖从胸膛舔到锁骨，尝到了汗液和龙舌兰混杂的味道，让他着迷的味道，就像Harvey一样，优雅迷人但却同时有力而危险。Mike控制不住地向上顶弄着，想把这头猎豹逼到边缘。

Harvey根本说不清自己现在的感受，他感觉自己被填满了，身下某处的愉悦加上酒精的作用让他迷迷糊糊地只能勉强控制自己不要发出太过羞耻的声音。但又不止这些，Mike不仅是在肉体上占有了他，当Mike突然貌似背叛自己而他选择了相信Mike不会做不利于他的事情的时候，Harvey就知道自己的另一个部分已经被这个时而很不道德得使用自己的狗狗眼以达到目的的家伙占据了。

身体里的快感不停地积聚，似乎没有停止的时候，当Harvey以为自己的感官已经达到了极致的时候，Mike突然握住了被他忽略许久的阴茎，带着小心却又不容置疑的控制欲搭配着他挺胯的节奏撸动。

“啊……Mike！”Harvey还没来得及意识到Mike正在为他手淫这个事实，就被突然到达临界点的快感击溃。

Mike的大脑一时间被Harvey射在了自己的手里这个事实所占据，身体在大脑做出反应之前就加快了抽插的速度，硬是从精疲力竭的Harvey口中逼出了一声声再也无力忍耐的呻吟。射精之后的反射使得Harvey的后穴抽搐着紧缩，Mike一口咬住Harvey的肩膀，在Harvey混杂着疼痛和愉悦的呻吟中射了出来。

空气中的龙舌兰气息愉悦地跳着舞步，温柔的夜色笼罩着偷欢的人儿。

“Marry me?”

“We’re married, Harvey.”

FIN


End file.
